custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Echo 1/Anniversary and a MOC's Birthday
So, I saw Redd's One-year blog (upon which, I thought two things: firstly, congratulations; and secondly, has it really only been one year? He's integrated a lot into the community, so it seems like he's been here a lot longer) and suddenly realized that I have been on the wiki for a total of five years. Five years. Half a decade. A quarter of my total lifespan until this point. Who knew this day would come? Anyway, more importantly, this year, my old MOC Whera turned ten, so I figured she deserved a proper update. Something cool. So, here's 2015 Whera, along with some other MOCs I brought for display at college. Yes, I took these pictures at college. Sorry for the messy backdrop. Whera 2015 (and more!) 20150829_221526.jpg|I've been wanting to make her gunmetal for a long time, and it's turned out to work really well with her design. 20150829_221727.jpg|Threw in some lime green to represent her lightning powers as well. 20150829_221855.jpg|Wings are still there. 20150829_221932.jpg|Enjoying the birthday? "Yeah, I guess." 20150829_222049.jpg|Well, Malachi's here. "I'm back, everyone!" 20150829_222125.jpg|"That's not Malachi." 20150829_222223.jpg|"Heck yeah, it is! Four-point-oh upgrade!" 20150829_222253.jpg|He's got new weapons, too. The blade still works, which is really nice. 20150829_222321.jpg|Side view. 20150829_222428.jpg|He's also got a backpack that can hold his weapons now, which works...okay. 20150829_222529.jpg|Some villains are here, too. 20150829_222609.jpg|Dreg. This is my favorite pose for him. Shows off his wing and weapon. 20150829_222653.jpg|Targeted and firing. 20150829_222710.jpg|No, he's not compensating for anything. 20150829_222736.jpg|And good old Xaldius, who's changed very little. 20150829_222811.jpg|Added a waistcloth, and his wings are on another MOC at home. 20150829_222859.jpg|"And who are you?" "I'm...uh, G2 you." 20150829_222923.jpg|"Gee Too? Well, cool. Good to have you around." 20150829_223009.jpg|She was originally going to be a Toa, but I went for an adventurer instead. 20150829_223025.jpg|There's no Lightning Tribe, so I made her part of the Stone village instead. Works pretty well, overall. 20150829_223440.jpg|One last, poorly posed shot of Whera. Other MOCs 20150829_223118.jpg|Takua and Jaller, fully custom. I'm proud of these designs, though they're not perfect. 20150829_223211.jpg|Gali and Tahu. The idea was to be their adaptive armor's "resting state," but they're mainly the result of some MoL nostalgia. 20150829_223311.jpg|Not Stumpy. 20150829_223352.jpg|A couple of Glatorian I made. The one on the left is male, and there's a reason he's got Kiina's armor. The Dorm Room Special Thanks Just some thanks I wanted to send out to some users who've been pretty influential in my five years on the site. *Varkanax39 and Bobdo. I'm putting them on the same bullet because their brilliant works have been a huge inspiration for me, and have taught me a lot about writing. *Sidorak12814. He hasn't been on the site in a while, but he's a good artist and a great friend. We've stayed in touch through skype and DA. *Firedrag. He and I have been having some really fun conversations lately, exchanging notes and pitching ideas. He's going to write some cool novels someday, and I hope to see them on the shelves. *BC. He's pretty much the better version of me. He's a great artist, MOCist, an excellent author, and actually finishes projects (finishing some of mine, as well). *CB. No list of users deserving special thanks would be complete without this guy, for all the work he's done helping me, other users, and the wiki in general. All hail Thode the Fezmaster. *Rando, because he's awesome. *Ahpolki, whose really terrifying/Lovecraftian fanon mythos deserves a lot more attention than it gets. *Darkblade9, whose art inspired me to finish some old requests. *AuRon. He put away his Bionicle parts recently, but he's still worthy of mention on this site. *Jman98. Yeah, a redlink. Even though he's gone, he was a huge help to me when I first came here, and for that, he deserves some mention. Conclusion Well, that's all for now. Some updates, some MOCs... Oh, and one last thing. Figured I'd announce this here, but after much consideration, I will be doing a web serial. I have currently been writing a short story with the goal of completing at least five-hundred words a day. So far, it's gone very well, and I'm hoping to keep this up when I start the serial. With luck, it should be live before the year is out, though I make no promises. College has been really tough so far, and I'm not sure if I'll be able to finish enough backlog before it's released. Anyway, thanks as always for viewing. It's good to have you all here. Oh, and one last thing: --Echo 1: High Resolution, 04:40, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts